KaiSoo
by KaiSoo-perfeccion
Summary: D.O y Kai se conocieron cuando eran unos niños pero un trágico destino los separo haciendo su vidas en caminos diferentes. Pero mas adelante el mismo destino que los separo los volverá a unir.
1. Chapter 1

Epilogo

Kai y Sehun, son unos niños traviesos de la misma edad. Son muy buenos amigos, siempre se han protegido el uno al otro. Un día llega una familia nueva al sector donde viven, y del camión de mudanzas baja un niño de aspecto tímido llamado KyungSoo, aunque su familia lo llama D.O.

Mientras en la casa de D.O acomodaban sus muebles y demás, él fue a pasear por los alrededores donde viviría. Cuando va llegando al parque que está a la vuelta, ve a unos niños jugando y mantiene la mirada sobre ellos, pasado un rato estos sintieron una mirada y casi por inercia se voltearon, al hacerlo se encontraron con un muy fallido intento de D.O. para esconderse. Sehun y Kai se miraron de manera cómplice y se acercaron lentamente a los arbustos que aún se movían por el intento desesperado que tuvo el chico tímido.  
– Oye, ¿se te perdió algo? – preguntó bruscamente el rubio, y, al ver que este solo seguía en cuclillas sin contestarle y sin mirarlo, bramó – ¿Cómo te llamas?  
– D.O...  
– No te he oído, ¡Dilo más fuerte!  
– ¡Sehun! Sé más amable – dijo Kai pegándole suavemente con el codo a su amigo – ¿Nos dirías tu nombre, por favor?  
– Mi nombre es D.O. – susurro hacia Kai  
– ¿Enserio te llamas D.O.? – exclamó el moreno junto con una pequeña carcajada  
– Bueno, me llamo KyungSoo pero mis padres me dicen D.O.  
– ¿Porque? – Sehun tenía una cara de total confusión  
– Porque es mas corto... creo, ¿y ustedes?  
– Mi nombre es Kai... y el agresivo de aquí es Sehun – contestó con una linda sonrisa

A pesar del insulto que dijo Kai, D.O. notó un profundo cariño en sus palabras. Supo que la sonrisa que le dedicaba en ese momento era el inicio de su amistad.

Los tres iban corriendo por el parque mientras caía la noche; de apoco Kai disminuyó su velocidad hasta detenerse por completo y dirigió su mirada al cielo. Como Sehun sabía que era lo que pasaba con su amigo no se preocupó y volvió lentamente sobre sus pasos retomando el aire; al contrario, D.O., como iba último siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarlo y trato de seguir su mirada.  
– ¿Porqué miras al cielo?  
– Me gusta el color que se forma... – respondió extendiendo una mano, como si tratara de tocar las nubes  
– Siempre lo hace – dijo como explicando Sehun mientras se unía a su amigo de toda la vida – D.O, ¿Cuantos años tienes?  
– Tengo nueve años  
– Kai y yo tenemos ocho años  
– Soy mayor que ustedes – les encara D.O. sonriendo  
– Si, pero eres el mas bajo – le respondió Kai aún mirando el cielo provocando risas entre ellos  
– Por cierto, ¿Donde vives?  
– Me acabo de mudar a la casa que está a la vuelta – respondió con un gesto inocente de cabeza el pelinegro  
– ¿De verdad? - se sorprendió Sehun pues esa era la única casa que estaba vacía hace ya tiempo  
– Entonces, ¿Podremos jugar siempre? – preguntó un ilusionado Kai abriendo mucho sus ojos oscuros  
– ¡Sí! – a D.O. se le notaba emocionado – ¡Y jugar mucho!

Los tres mostraron sus dientes en amplias sonrisas cuando a lo lejos se escuchó que llamaban a D.O.

– ¡Ah! Es muy tarde, mi madre me llama... Nos vemos... eh... ah... adiós

Lo que D.O. realmente quería decir era "Nos vemos mañana" pero su corazón aún albergaba dudas y no quería decepcionarse si luego ya no querían ser su amigo por lo que solo corrió de regreso a su casa esperando con ansias el momento de volver a jugar con sus, _esperaba_ , nuevos amigos.

Esa fue la primera de muchas tardes que pasarían juntos.

Transcurrieron tres años y se hicieron inseparables. En un día que las nubes tormentosas cubrían el cielo, D.O era perseguido por un perro enorme, este, tratando de escapar, se sube a un gran árbol esperando a que el canino se fuera para bajar luego. Solo después de varios minutos el perro abandona todos sus esfuerzos y se va, ahí es cuando el pelinegro cae en cuenta de que el árbol que trepó era increíblemente alto como para saltar hasta el suelo así que trató de acomodarse para esperar ayuda, afortunadamente, al cabo de un momento aparece Sehun y Kai  
– ¿Que haces arriba de ese árbol? – preguntó Kai despeinándose el cabello  
– Me perseguía un perro grande y cuando me di cuenta estaba arriba de este árbol – dijo muy avergonzado – Y...ahora no se como bajarme – exclamó al borde del llanto  
– Jajaja... Pues baja como subiste, tonto – le dice Sehun con voz burlesca  
–Si lo pudiera ya lo habría hecho, tonto – responde con una mueca devolviéndole el insulto  
– Sehun no lo molestes – lo regañó Kai – subiré y te ayudare a bajar – al decir esto último puso una mano en alto y la otra en su cadera, siendo fiel a un héroe  
– Ya llegó Super-Kai – susurró para sí el rubio rodando los ojos  
– Gracias eres un gran amigo – respondió D.O. aliviado  
Pero antes de que Kai subiera al árbol para ayudar a D.O. se giró y le pegó con el puño a Sehun en la cabeza diciéndole "Tu, cállate"

En un descuido, donde el pelinegro apoya mal su pie este se resbala sujetando el pie de D.O y llevándoselo con él, para su mala (o buena) suerte este cae encima de Kai  
– ¿Estas bien? – preguntó  
– Ah, eh, creo que sí – respondió mientras se ponía de pie y le tendía una mano al que sirvió como pista de aterrizaje  
– No, no lo estás – dijo Sehun acercándose a D.O. con cara de preocupación – Te has herido la espalda con las ramas  
– ¿Qué? ¿Enserio? – se sorprendió y trató de mirarse pero esto solo provocó un fuerte ardor – Ah, bueno, no se preocupen, estoy bien así que...  
– Te llevaremos a tu casa  
– No es necesario – dijo D.O. sorprendido por la determinación que tuvo Kai en sus palabras – estoy bien.  
– Basta, solo vámonos – Sehun se pasó uno de los brazos del moreno pequeño por la espalda, Kai hizo lo mismo y emprendieron viaje.

Al llegar a la casa, le contaron todo a su madre y se marcharon con un agradecimiento de ella por cuidar a su adorado KyungSoo. Con bastante preocupación por D.O., Sehun y Kai lograron conciliar el sueño después de mucho esfuerzo y a primera hora de la mañana volvieron a la casa de su amigo para saber como estaba  
– Se encuentra bien – les contó su madre – ahora mismo esta en el hospital, era una herida bastante profunda, pero solo le dejara una cicatriz – puntualizó al ver la cara de terror de los muchachos  
Quedándose mucho menos inquietos los pequeños se despidieron y partieron de nuevo a sus hogares.

Kai, al llegar a casa, se entera que ese día iría con sus padres a visitar a sus tíos, aún mientras sube a su habitación y se mete a la ducha piensa en lo que le ocurrió a D.O. Cuando terminó sus padres lo esperaban para salir, así que cuando se subió en la parte trasera del coche solo pensaba en lo pronto que le gustaría regresar para volver a ver a sus amigos.  
Fue en el trayecto hasta la otra ciudad cuando comenzó a llover muy fuerte provocando que la vista de la carretera se dificultara cada vez mas  
– Ten cuidado – advirtió la madre de Kai  
– No te preocupes – el hecho de que el hombre dirigiera su vista a la mujer para sonreírle fue el causante de que perdiera el control del manubrio y el auto patinara hasta volcarse.

– Está muerto – susurró la enfermera después de examinar el pulso del adulto que iba de piloto en el auto y que ahora yacía en el suelo junto a la mujer que, a pesar de tener una herida profunda en la cabeza seguía respirando y el niño que solo se encontraba inconsciente.

Kai se mantuvo en ese estado por una semana, y, cuando al fin despertó lo primero que vio fue a un niño de catorce años y luego, sentados en un sofá al lado de su cama de hospital, a dos adultos con aspecto de no haber dormido durante días.  
– ¡Ha despertado! – gritó Suho hacia sus padres aún con la vista en el pequeño niño  
– Déjalo respirar un poco – le dijo la señora rubia platina al infante y luego se refirió al convaleciente – ¿Cómo estas? ¿Tienes sed?  
– ¿Quienes son?  
– Espera, ¿no nos recuerdas? - el señor se levantó de un salto y se aproximo lo que mas le era posible a la camilla - ¡Somos familia!  
– ¿Donde esta Sehun? - preguntó Kai pues era el único nombre que podía recordar y por lo cálido que se sentía su corazón al recordarlo le insinuó que ese tal "Sehun" era muy importante para él; sin embargo, nunca contestaron.

Lamentablemente, el doctor no le dio el alta hasta después de una semana, pero a Kai eso no le importó, sus tíos y su pequeño primo iban a diario a visitarlo.  
Cuando por fin salió del hospital se fue con su nueva familia a casa y fue cuando se atrevió a preguntar nuevamente por Sehun  
– Viene en camino – fue la respuesta  
– ¿Enserio? Wow, genial. Gracias  
Justo en ese momento se sintió el sonido del timbre y corrió lo más rápido que pudo para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo se encontró con dos jovencitos, al primero, rubio y bastante más alto que el segundo lo reconoció inmediatamente como su Sehun y solo saltó a sus brazos; se despegó después de un rato al recordar al otro individuo. Cuando se fijó se dio cuenta de que este lloraba  
– Eh, niño, ¿porque estas llorando?  
– No es nada – respondió D.O.  
– ¿Estás seguro?  
– Solo... he venido para despedirme, de ambos  
– ¿Qué? – Sehun estaba igual de sorprendido que Kai  
– En unos días me mudaré a otra ciudad – explicó el más bajo mientras dirigía la mirada al suelo  
Un silencio que se hacía cada vez más grande se instaló entre los pequeños y solo se rompió cuando D.O. dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar  
– Gracias – le dijo Kai, el muchacho se volteó  
– ¿Porque? – le preguntó  
– Si viniste a verme es porque somos amigos... creo. Muchas gracias  
D.O. sonrió tristemente y lo único que salió de su boca fue un _"Adiós"_


	2. Capitulo 1:El Reencuentro

Capitulo 1

El reencuentro.

– Kai ¿están listas tus cosas?  
– Si tía, están todas listas  
– Que bueno, – lo felicitó – ya partes a una nueva ciudad... ojalá te vaya excelente. Por favor, cuídate.  
– Tía... No te preocupes – el joven alto usaba un tono cariñoso – recuerda que no voy solo; Suho y Sehun van conmigo, además ya tenemos 19 años, podemos cuidarnos solos.  
– Ya lo sé, pero me preocupan, recuerden llamarme siempre ¿bueno? – le dijo la señora rubia mientras lo abrazaba  
– Si, bueno.  
– Entonces vamos al aeropuerto.

Ya transcurridos 8 años, Kai y Sehun eran todos unos jóvenes formados que habían terminaron sus estudios y hoy viajarían a una nueva ciudad para así cumplir el gran sueño del moreno: ser un gran bailarín.

– Señor D.O., recuerde que dentro de una semana se realizará el casting para encontrar nuevos bailarines.  
– Lo sé, no me lo recuerde siempre  
– Lo siento – dijo el joven asistente mientras hacía una reverencia  
– Oye, puedes tomarte el resto del día, tengo cosas que hacer así que por cualquier cosa di que ando de viaje; no quiero que me molesten en todo el día ¿Ok?.  
– Como usted diga. Pero, sus padres dejaron un mensaje para usted  
– ¿Que mensaje?  
– Era algo sobre su amigo Baekhyun, quiere que lo llame  
– Okey, gracias, puedes retirarte.

 _D.O se había vuelto un cantante famoso, mientras que Kai hizo su vida lejos de él, junto con Sehun, Kai cada día intentaba recordar más cosas del pasado pero le era casi imposible. Decidió irse de viaje a Okinawa junto a su mejor amigo y su primo Suho, sin embargo..._

– Aló, ¿Baek? ¿Para que querías que te llamara?  
– ¡D.O.! ¡Amigo mío! Voy para allá, llegaré a eso de las 18:30 así que espérame en el aeropuerto ¿si? ¡Nos vemos! – y cortó

 _"Ese Baekhyun, siempre tan acelerado"_ \- pensaba D.O. mientras se preparaba para una ducha rápida antes de ir a su encuentro

Kai, Sehun y Suho viajaban muy emocionados por conocer gente nueva y lugares nuevos. Pero Kai era el único que iba solo con una meta por delante.  
– Suho, ¿Como a que hora llegaremos? – preguntó el moreno mientras se fregaba los ojos después de una siesta  
– Como a las 6:30 P.M. mas o menos  
– Queda bastante... creo que dormiré otro rato – vio las caras de sus compañeros y sonrió – creo que deberían hacer lo mismo  
– Te apoyo, así despertaremos y bajaremos del avión inmediatamente – coincidió el rubio y se acomodó para su tarea.

Durmieron por varias horas hasta que el sonido de los parlantes avisando que estaban por aterrizar los despertó.  
Cuando se abrocharon los cinturones estaban tan emocionados que empezaron a reír a carcajadas provocando que un chico - mas o menos de su misma edad - de la fila de enfrente les prestara atención  
– ¿Es primera vez que vienen?  
– La primera vez – afirma amablemente Suho  
– ¿Tú ya has venido? ¿O tal vez eres de acá? – preguntó curioso Kai  
– He venido para visitar a un amigo – reflexionó aunque por todo lo que he traído conmigo mejor me quedo a vivir  
\- ¿Como se llama tu amigo? – le interroga Sehun – a ver si nos recomienda un buen lugar para comer, comer delicioso – agregó mientras acariciaba su estomago provocando risas  
\- Me gustaría decirte su nombre pero no puedo, no le gusta que diga su nombre a personas extrañas, lo siento.  
\- ¿Acaso es una súper estrella, que no puedes decir su nombre?  
\- Digamos que algo así, es una personalidad pública. – y se volteó con una media sonrisa

El avión empezó con el aterrizaje y al detenerse los tres chicos se despidieron del amigable rubio que acababan de conocer

– ¿Donde estás? ¡No te veo, maldito KyungSoo! – decía en voz baja Baekhyun buscando a su amigo cuando sintió que alguien gritaba su nombre – Hola D.O. ¡Tanto tiempo! ¡Como te extrañé! Mírate, hasta estás mas guapo – le dijo alagándolo mientras lo examinaba – Si no fuéramos amigos ya te habría pedido una cita – el giño y las palabras que dijo provocaron risas mutuas  
– Cuéntame, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje?  
– Normal – respondió justó cuando recordaba a el trío – ¡Ah! Solo hablé con tres chicos que venían por primera vez a Okinawa y se veían tan emocionados como tiernos... debo decir que eran muy lindos pero no eran mi tipo jajaja... había uno en especial... tenia una sonrisa muy hermosa.  
– ¿Enserio? Siempre tan sociable, Baek jajaja – le respondió de buen gusto D.O. – _"Hace tiempo yo también conocí un chico con sonrisa bellísima"_ –pensó con algo de tristeza  
– No es mi culpa que tu seas tímido – argumento con ternura – y que no te guste hablarle a la gente por que te trabas jajaja, – suspiró y agregó – No importa, solo vámonos, estoy algo cansado.

Al bajar del avión Sehun distinguió al chico extraño-conocido que había conversado con ellos minutos antes, se fijó en la persona que lo acompañaba y se sorprendió al reconocerlo como su amigo de infancia, el pequeño D.O.. Mientras que por fuera tenía un rostro neutro, sus ojos mostraban tanto tristeza como alegría; por dentro no sabía que hacer, ¿Debería decirle a Kai? Tal vez no, tal vez si _. Podría_ hacerle mal para la salud…  
De todos modos se lo guardó y no mencionó nada al respecto.  
– Creo que deberíamos ir por algo de comer – propuso Suho con tono maternal  
– ¡Si! Estoy muriendo de hambre – coincidió Kai – Creo que podría descuartizarlos y cocinarlos jajaaj  
– Claro, como eres el que mas come... – ironizó Sehun – tu comes un grano de arroz y quedas satisfecho de inmediato  
– Cállate, además, tu comes todo lo que yo no, eres un maldito glotón  
– De cualquier modo mantengo mi cuerpo – contraatacó el peli-arcoíris – cambiando de tema ¿averiguaste ya sobre el famoso casting?  
– Yo si – informó Suho -– va a ser en la calle SM, en una especie de teatro que hay por ahí, creo que se llama ``REENCUENTROS´´  
– Que nombre más ridículo jajaja – opinó Kai y luego suspiró – pero bueno, es ahí donde tengo que ir  
– ¿Sabes lo que harás? ¿Tienes alguna coreografía o necesitas ayuda? – se ofreció Sehun  
– Tengo algo preparado – le respondió aún con una sonrisa – pero quiero que lo veas por si le falta algo o ya está bien.  
– Luego pueden ver eso -– interrumpió Suho – mejor vámonos ya a comer, después tenemos que ver donde nos quedaremos y ya es bastante tarde  
– Si, Suho – obedecieron de inmediato Kai y Sehun con tono burlesco.

– Que linda y modesta casa tienes, D.O. – exclamo irónico mientras observaba el interior – como se nota que a las súper estrellas les encanta gastar jeje

Baekhyun acababa de acomodar las tres maletas que traía consigo cuando se fijó en lo lujoso y amplio que era el hogar de su amigo. Tenía paredes blancas, lo que hacía que se viera más grande, un ventanal justo delante de la puerta principal que dejaba observar una preciosa vista de lo que seguramente era el patio, con piscina incluida; al lado izquierdo había una escalera de caracol y a su lado se notaba la entrada a una cocina con el triple de lo normal. Al lado derecho se veía un sofá y el TV de plasma más grande que hubiera visto en su vida. En ese lado también había una escalera pero esta era más pequeña...  
– ¿Quieres una? – preguntó el castaño señalando la bebida energética que tenía en la mano  
– Quiero tomar una ducha  
– Ve al fondo, – le señaló hacia el lado derecho – sube la escalera, camina y verás otra escalera, esa la bajas y es la cuarta puerta de la derecha – cuando vio que Baekyhun había comprendido le dijo de manera maliciosa – Disfrútalo

El rubio inocentemente fue a donde le habían indicado, y, cuando entró en la cuarta puerta se encontró con canastas con más y más ropa sucia  
– ¡KyungSoo! – gritó indignado  
– Tonto, tienes un baño en tu habitación, le reconocerás fácilmente – exclamó como si fuera obvio entre muchas risas  
– Desgraciado – le insultó y le apuntó con un dedo – tendrás que cocinarme por eso  
– ¿Algo en especial?  
– Es decisión tuya, sorpréndeme – y subió al segundo piso por la escalera caracol.

Ya Baekhyun en la ducha, se da cuenta de las ganas que tenía de visitar alguna discoteca y conocer gente. Cuando se lo propuso a D.O., justo antes de cenar, este se negó profundamente por un largo rato, sin embargo, todos caían ante la persistencia del chico rubio y terminaron acordando que irían solo por un rato y después de comer  
– En una semana haré un casting para buscar nuevos bailarines – le contó el castaño a su amigo  
– ¿En verdad? ¡Yo quiero acompañarte! – exclamó entusiasmado y con una gran sonrisa en la cara  
– Tienes que ir – le informó – pero yo no estaré ahí así que tu me ayudaras a encontrar el mejor... además, verás muchos hombres formados bailar... tal como te gustan jaja  
– Lo haré – concordó – pero no creas que es por que quiera ver hombres sexys, guapos, atractivos, bellos, hermos...  
– ¡BASTA! ¡Dios! Eres de temer -– le detuvo D.O. – parece como si no vieras a tu novio en bastante tiempo  
– Algo así – explicó Baekhyun – terminé con él hace más de un año y pues… no he estado con nadie en ese tiempo  
– ¿Porqué no me habías dicho? – preguntó un poco dolido el castaño  
– Preferí decírtelo en persona – se excusó  
– Bueno, seguro esto se acaba hoy – le dio ánimos y se levantó para prepararse.  
Esa era la noche de Baekhyun.

– ¡Que rico comí! – exclamó Sehun mientras dejaba sus cubiertos en la mesa – estaba delicioso  
– A ti te gusta todo, nunca encontrarás mala alguna comida – alegó Kai – llegará el día que engordes  
– Cállate, si llego a engordar te meteré comida hasta por el trasero para que engordes conmigo  
– Tranquilos – les calmó Suho riéndose – se esta haciendo tarde, vamos a ver el lugar donde nos quedaremos  
– Tienes razón, vámonos – dijo Kai mientras dejaba sobre la mesa la cuenta

Se levantaron y empezaron a caminar. Dos cuadras más allá encontraron un sector con aspecto elegante. Tocaron el timbre una y otra vez, no se detuvieron hasta que les abrieron.  
El mismo D.O. fue quien los recibió causando preocupación en Sehun, _"No puede ser, ¿que hará?_ – pensó refiriéndose a Kai – _¿lo recordará?"_

– Eh, hola, disculpa, ¿sabes donde encuentro un apartamento? – preguntó el moreno directamente  
– No, lo siento – le respondió fijando su mirada en él durante un momento y luego pasándola hacia el peli-arcoíris – ¿Te conozco?  
– N-no... No, para nada, es la primera vez que te veo ¿por que?  
– No es nada, tu cara me pareció conocida; bueno, espero que logren encontrar algo – se iba a voltear pero a último momento se decidió – Oye, me gusta tu sonrisa... – le dijo a Kai que tenía una cara de total incomprensión – te verías muy bien sobre un escenario – agregó y cerró la puerta rápidamente  
– ¿Me dijo a mi eso?  
– Siempre conquistando a todos – se burló Suho – ojalá quedes, tal como dijo él, te verías genial sobre un escenario  
– Yo creo que se vería ridículo – puntualizó Sehun  
– No empiecen – advirtió el rubio platinado al ver notar que Kai le iba a responder a su amigo, y no precisamente de buena manera – Iremos a comprar un periódico y veremos si hay algún anuncio – dijo usando el tono que su madre usaba, un tono que no dejaba espacio a réplicas  
– Muy bien pensado, querido Suho, no se como puedes ser primo de Kai... ¡Es broma! ¡Era una broma! – se disculpó Sehun al ver la cara que provocó en el moreno  
– Le tienes un gran respeto, ¿no es así?  
– Suho, tu lo sabes, Kai es de esos chicos que no puedes ni quieres hacer enfadar, lo lamentarías mucho  
– No hablen de mi como si no estuviera y vamos por el maldito periódico – murmuró amargado mientras se adelantaba

Cuando lo compraron, solo tuvieron que buscar unos pocos minutos antes de encontrar un departamento que, para su buena suerte, se encontraba cerca de donde estaban. Todo era perfecto, excepto el humor que traía Kai  
– Maldición, todo fue por que empezaste a molestarlo – dijo Suho  
– No, claro que no. Ha de ser por lo que le dijo el petizo de hace un rato – respondió seriamente el peli-arcoíris  
– ¿El amable al que le preguntamos sobre un lugar para quedarnos?  
– Él solo lo dijo para molestarme ¿verdad? ¿O lo dijo porque realmente lo cree? – preguntó Kai acercándose con la llave de su nuevo hogar  
– Cálmate, no es para tanto; al fin y al cabo te esta haciendo un cumplido – le respondió el mayor  
– Puede ser, quiero decir, siempre me han dicho eso, es solo... que viniendo de él me molestó – le confesó el moreno mientras levantaba la voz  
– Quiero que ordenen sus cosas – les dijo Suho cambiando el tema cuando entraron – les prepararé algo liviano para comer y luego a la cama, mañana iremos a conocer los alrededores ¿les parece?  
Y así fue, como si fuera una orden, lo que se dijo, se hizo.

– Chann, ¿estás listo? – preguntó Dara  
– Si, ya voy, amor – respondió el chico alto y delgado mientras salía del baño, cuando cerró la puerta y se volteó quedo anonadado – ¡Dios! Dime que es eso, por favor, Dara  
– ¿Acaso no te gusta mi vestido? – le preguntó mientras se daba una vuelta para que la observara mejor – Yo creo que es lindo  
– Lo es, pero me refiero a tu cabello... es como un arbusto mal podado – le especificó apunto de estallar en carcajadas  
– No seas grosero, vámonos, ya estamos tarde  
– Eh, no, eh, querida... esto... ¿no quieres dejarte el cabello suelto?  
– ¡Chanyeol! Siempre te burlas de mis peinados, ¿sabes? puedes irte, ya no tengo ganas de ir – le encaró mientras sacaba su pijama  
– ¡Vamos! ¿Tienes que ponerte así? – al ver que Dara solo atinaba a tomar su ropa y a entrar en el baño le dijo – Bueno, allá tu, lo que es yo quiero divertirme y relajarme  
– Ve, y compórtate – escuchó desde el otro lado  
– Si no me tienes confianza puedes venir conmigo – le gritó molesto – y vigilarme  
– Prefiero quedarme en cuarentena que salir contigo – le gritó Dara desde dentro del baño más enojada que nunca  
– ¡Pues bien! Te aseguro que con tu ex novio no te enojabas si te decía que te deshicieras tus peinados ridículos, vete con él a ver si serás feliz – Chanyeol golpeó con un puño la pared  
– EL ME TRATABA MEJOR QUE TÚ – le gritó aguantándose el llanto – ¡VETE!  
– Después no reclames – le dijo antes de salir y pegar un portazo

Pasaron unas simples horas en las que Dara no salió del cuarto de baño, si no que se quedó sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta regañándose a si misma por enojarse y causar discusión por un tonto peinado, tal vez si había exagerado y reconocía que no había quedado del todo bien, pero tampoco era su culpa que justo se le hubiera acabado el fijador de cabello...  
 _"Eres una idiota, con él todo es perfecto pero si sigues con esa actitud lo perderás, no quieres eso ¿verdad?"_  
Tomó su celular y marcó el contacto que buscaba, marcó cinco tonos y volvió a llamar, esta vez fueron siete. No hubo respuesta. Tal vez un mensaje sería la solución 

"Lo siento, ¿puedes volver para que hablemos? Sé que exageré, perdóname.  
Te amo"

– D.O ¿estás listo? – preguntó impaciente el rubio  
–Si, ya voy – le respondió el castaño mientras bajaba la escalera con un gorro, unos lentes, una bufanda y el resto de su ropa en tono negro  
– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Baekhyun se escuchaba bastante alterado y espantado - ¡vamos a una discoteca, no a trabajar como espías!  
– Sabes porqué me vestí así, siendo una figura pública cosas tan simples y comunes como salir a divertirse se prestan para rumores…  
– Creo que deberías cambiarte – opinó – de todos modos nunca sales, olvídate de tu doble vida y diviértete conmigo... como en los viejos tiempos – ahí estaba el menudo con su cara de convencimiento inmediato  
– ¡De acuerdo! solo recuerda que es sólo por hoy – respondió en tono serio sin dejar lugar a reclamos mientras se quitaba la bufanda.  
– D.O...  
– ¿¡Qué!?  
– Con esa actitud no conseguirás nada esta noche – le dijo con simpleza mientras salía por la puerta

Llevaban bastante tiempo en la discoteca, Baekhyun había bebido un poco más de la cuenta y se dirigía a la pista de baile cuándo un tipo alto le empuja con el hombro  
– ¡Eh!, ten más cuidado  
– ¿Me dices a mi? – le respondió el chico con tono agresivo – ¿Acaso quieres problemas?  
– Déjalo – le interrumpe D.O. al rubio justo cuándo iba a contestar – Esta ebrio, no vale la pena siquiera que le hables

Caminaron al otro lado del lugar y pasó otro tramo de tiempo bastante largo en el que Baekhyun seguía bebiendo provocando que gritara y bailara cada vez más... _desarmado_  
– Gracias por acompañarme; eres el mejor amigo que pude haber tenido, ¡MI QUERIDO D.O.! – era tarde, demasiado tarde para el castaño, que de inmediato fue rodeado por la gente que había en el lugar, la mayoría eran chicas pidiéndole fotos, autógrafos o siquiera que las mirara.  
– ¡Ayúdame! – le gritó a Baekhyun que había desaparecido el mismo instante en que apareció la multitud – ¡Diablos! Baekhyun, desgraciado – D.O. estaba en un gran embrollo; quería largarse pero no podía ser descortés con sus fans así que trataba de responder de la mejor manera a los halagos.  
– Y yo que pensaba que no conseguirías a nadie, picarón – se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras observaba el espectáculo desde lejos; cuando sintió su garganta seca se fue a la barra - sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, por cierto - y pidió un mojito, lo recibió y se iba a voltear para seguir con su entretenimiento pero se encontró con el agresivo de hace un rato que lo observaba.  
– Siento... lo de hace un rato  
– Ah... eh... no te preocupes, no me fijé – dijo eludiendo su mirada mientras se sonrojaba  
– Parece que tu amigo esta muy ocupado, – dijo después de un rato Chanyeol – no lo reconocí como el famoso cantante D.O.  
– No es primera vez que le pasa, créeme; es por eso que no le gusta salir – explicó; luego, un silencio largo sin corte de miradas que duró hasta que el alto y delgado moreno preguntó:  
– ¿Cómo te llamas?  
– Soy Baekhyun ¿y tú?  
– Chanyeol – dijo antes de llevarse a la boca su vaso con whisky a las rocas mientras con la otra mano alcanzaba el antebrazo del rubio provocando que su corazón se acelerara  
 _"¿Porque? Es tan lindo; su cara... su cabello... me gustaría besarle en los labios... su mirada hace que me pierda... pero, estoy ebrio"_  
– ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta el moreno – Te noto nervioso, y tus manos están sudando mucho  
– Es... e... estoy bien, no es nada, creo – dijo susurrando la última palabra para sí  
– ¿CREO? – diablos, lo había escuchado; después de un rato no tan largo pero que pareció una eternidad, respondió:  
– Eres tú, te encuentro muy lindo y tengo unas ganas locas de besarte – confesó rápidamente con los ojos cerrados, en el momento siguiente, como unos labios se presionaban contra los suyos; abrió los ojos de inmediato, pero a medida que respondía al beso los fue cerrando, lentamente...

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Baekhyun despertó se encontraba en su habitación; apenas espabiló corrió por la casa buscando a su amigo D.O., sin embargo, cuando lo buscó en la cocina se encontró con alguien más.  
– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó y su mente se puso a trabajar, uniendo los cabos de la noche anterior... – ¡Dios! No me digas que tu y yo... quiero decir, yo y tu...  
– Puedes estar tranquilo – respondió Chanyeol riéndose de la cara de espantado que tenía el rubio – dormí en otra pieza; tu amigo famoso dijo que estaba muy borracho como para dejarme solo así que me trajo con él y aquí estoy... tiene muy buen gusto – dijo señalando el alrededor con un dedo  
– ¿Por qué tienes aún esa mirada? – preguntó directamente interrumpiéndolo  
– No sé a que te refieres – el alto quiso eludir el tema, pero considerando que era Baekhyun con quién hablaba, le fue imposible  
– Tu mirada refleja tristeza, exactamente como anoche en...  
– No es nada importante – le cortó mientras se metía una mano en el bolsillo y revisaba su teléfono; al siguiente momento salió corriendo dejando la puerta abierta, y, por supuesto, sin despedirse.  
Afortunadamente, al rubio no le dio tiempo para sacar ninguna teoría, ya que justo apareció D.O. con el pelo húmedo dejando de la ducha que había tomado  
– Lo estás pasando bastante mal, eh? – dijo sobre su aspecto  
– Déjame, mejor apresúrate a darme algo para el dolor de cabeza  
– Nadie te aguanta – le murmuró mientras sacaba una pequeña caja desde el inferior del mueble que había en la cocina y le entregaba un tira con pastillas – recuerda que nadie te obligó a beber. Escucha, me tengo que ir y no llegaré a cenar... arréglatelas como puedas

– Kai – llamó Sehun – despierta, Suho ha hecho el desayuno así que... – el moreno, al abrir la puerta de su habitación cortó el monologó de su amigo – ¡Oh! ya estás despierto, que bueno por que... ¿qué te pasa?  
– No es nada, sólo tengo un poco de sueño – respondió  
– Bueno - el peli arcoíris se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar para devorar el delicioso desayuno que había preparado su gran amigo

Como habían acordado la noche anterior, apenas terminaron de comer y hubieron desayunado, salieron a conocer el sector. Kai, al pasar por la casa elegante de hace varias horas, se detuvo y, a pesar del timbre, golpeó la puerta  
– Yo a ti te conozco – fue lo primero que dijo – venías en el avión con nosotros  
– ¡Es cierto! – reconoció Baekhyun – ¿como les ha funcionado todo? ¿Gustan pasar?  
– Todo ha estado bien por ahora – respondió un siempre amable Suho – pero no podemos aceptar tu oferta, tenemos mucho que recorrer, lo siento  
– Iré con ustedes – dijo sumándose automáticamente – de todos modos, no tengo nada más que hacer  
– Si quieres – aceptó Kai  
– Genial, denme un momento – dijo antes de correr dentro para dejarle una nota a su amigo.

Estuvieron todo el día recorriendo tiendas, parques, etc. Hasta almorzaron en un restaurante.  
– Disculpa, uhm... – Kai se notaba un pelín incomodo – ¿qué eres del chico de la casa elegante?  
– Es mi mejor amigo – respondió Baekhyun – ¿por qué la pregunta?  
El moreno aseguró que no era nada y siguieron su camino.

Así fue el resto de la semana, hasta que el día que todos esperaban llegó, el casting de Kai. Ese día se levantó temprano, ensayó con Sehun y Suho le metió un poco de comida a la fuerza que le costó digerir a causa de sus nervios, de hecho, estaba tan ansioso que se puso a golpear almohadas  
– Te va a ir excelente – le animó su primo cuando llegó la hora de irse – confía en ti, puedes hacerlo  
– Gracias – y lo abrazó, como no hacía en mucho tiempo... se disponía a salir cuando recordó algo – eh... ¿Suho? uhm... ¿recuerdas donde tengo que ir?  
– Teatro "Reencuentros"  
– ¡Es cierto! el lugar del nombre ridículo, no se cómo pude olvidarlo – se lamentó – Bueno, vámonos

Al llegar, dos guardias - tan fornidos que parecían gorilas dentro de un esmoquin - le pidieron a Kai su identificación, este la buscó en su mochila y bolsillos al menos tres veces sin encontrarla... estaba seguro de haberla guardado... ¿pero donde?  
Su frustración aumentaba y a cada momento que pasaba veía como su sueño se alejaba más y más.  
– Hazlo – le susurró Sehun a Suho mientras se aguantaba la risa – hazlo ahora o se pondrá a llorar con una niña…  
– Toma – dijo el rubio llamando la atención del muchacho angustiado entregándole la billetera donde guardaba tarjetas, documentos y su dinero – la dejaste sobre la mesa – explicó.

Kai se la arrebató y entraron después que lo confirmaran en la lista. Avanzaron por un largo pasillo y llegaron a la sala que les habían indicado. Era inmensa y estaba repleta provocando que el nerviosismo del moreno aumentara  
– Disculpa, ¿sabes a que hora comienzan a llamar? – preguntó a un joven delgaducho  
– A las 15:15 hrs  
– Gracias – volvió y se sentó entre Sehun y su primo mientras, para él, el tiempo volaba mientras una delgada mujer entraba y salía por una puerta para llamar a los asistentes por su nombre. Citó a quince personas antes que él provocándole desesperación. Cuando lo llamó, se levantó y la siguió a lo que seguramente era donde se presentaban las obras, en el centro había un escenario relativamente grande y desde el fondo avanzaban las gradas de manera descendiente, al final, en el suelo, había una mesa negra de aspecto fino ocupada por tres personas, una de ellas era Baekhyun  
Cuando subió al estrado le miró y le giñó un ojo y le dijo en voz profesional "Puede comenzar"

Así lo hizo, y mientras movía su candente y bien torneado cuerpo al ritmo de la música, las tres personas en la mesa se sorprendían y fascinaban cada vez más. Cuando terminó le indicaron que saliera por la puerta de la derecha y al hacerlo se topó con el castaño bajo, lo reconoció muy tarde, ya estaba bastante lejos así que tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo  
– ¡Detente!  
– ¿Quién eres? ¡Ah! el de la sonrisa linda – D.O. lo reconoció después de un momento  
– ¿Puedes dejar de decir eso? Siento que lo dices para molestarme – reclamó el moreno  
– Entonces me voy – y se dio media vuelta para, como dijo, marcharse  
– ¡Yo sé que algún día...!  
– ¿Algún día, que? – D.O. le dirigía una mirada desafiante  
– Olvídalo – esta vez fue el turno de Kai para voltearse y emprender camino en sentido contrario  
– Eres todo un caso – escuchó que le decían en tono de burla  
– Eso no debería importarte – respondió un pelín alterado – ocúpate de tus asuntos. Espero no volverte a ver.  
– ¡Entonces lárgate!  
– ¿Y si me rehúso? ¿Que harás?  
– No tengo tiempo para perderlo con un imbécil como tú, adiós – y se marchó  
– Piensa lo que quieras, IDIOTA – alcanzó a gritar antes de que el castaño doblara al final del pasillo en el que se encontraba, iba a tomar el camino en sentido opuesto pero en ese momento apareció el rubio para informarle que había pasado a la segunda prueba  
– ¿De verdad? – gritó emocionado olvidándose por completo de la discusión que acababa de tener  
– Así es, esta será enfrente del propio cantante para el cuál trabajarás por lo que...  
– Espera, espera, espera, cuando dices cantante... ¿te refieres a que bailaré en todos los lugares?  
– Exacto – afirmo Baekhyun – así que asegúrate de esforzarte mucho; tienes talento pero este cantante es particularmente exigente...  
– ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conozco? – preguntó Kai desbordando entusiasmo – ¿Qué tan famosos es?  
– Mucho, deberías conocerlo, es D.O.  
– Si... creo que he escuchado hablar de él – dijo después de un largo rato – pero nunca lo he visto, no sabría reconocerlo  
– No vayas a decírselo – advirtió el rubio – se molestará mucho  
– Lo entiendo... pero dime ¿donde será la segunda prueba?  
– Será en un escenario del propio cantante, obviamente más grande, esta a la vuelta, aquí mismo; si gustas, cuando te vayas ´puedes parar a verlo. – le sonrió – ¡Ah! Otra cosa más, se muy puntual si no quieres perder la oportunidad de tu vida. Llega en lo posible un poco antes de las 13:30 hrs, que es cuando empezarán a llamar. Te lo digo por que noté como disfrutas bailar... además, con ese cuerpo, seguro y quedas – finalizó con tono coqueto  
– Jajaja, bueno bueno, entonces temprano aquí en dos días – dijo repitiendo la información para memorizarla – ¿Estarás? Me sentiré más confiado  
– Claro, él y tu son mis amigos... no dejaré a ninguno solo.

Se despidieron y Kai se marchó corriendo en busca de los chicos recordando la pelea que había tenido con el petizo concluyendo que nadie lo hacía enojar más que él, ni siquiera Sehun, y agradeciendo inmensamente la buena noticia que había traído el rubio.  
Tendría que preparar una nueva coreografía, el doble de buena, para impresionar al tal D.O.. Debía reconocer que tenía un mal presentimiento de todo, aún así esperaba con ansias que pasaran los dos días.  
– ¡Pasé la prueba! – dijo con una sonrisa – En dos días más es la final  
– Te felicito – dijo Suho mientras le revolvía el cabello  
– ¡Ahora vamos a comer! – dictó Sehun con entusiasmo  
– De acuerdo, los nervios me abrieron el apetito – dijo Kai  
Y comieron.

Cuando Chanyeol salió corriendo de la casa de D.O. era con dirección a su propia casa, donde lo esperaba Dara. Apenas entró la estrechó entre sus brazos tanto como pudo y con una lágrima saliendo de su ojo le dijo:  
– Perdóname.  
– Perdóname tú a mí, yo me puse de malas... no sé qué me pasó... Yo te amo  
Por su lado, el chico solo tenía puesta la mitad de su atención en lo que pasaba en el momento, la otra estaba recordando todo lo que pasó en la noche con Baekhyun sin saber que hacer.

Decidió no hacer nada y seguir con su vida tal y como había estado antes, pero, por más que lo intentó, no pudo; juntando valor para no seguir con una injusticia un día dijo:  
– Tenemos que hablar  
– ¿Pasó algo? – preguntó la chica preocupada  
– Hay... Tenemos que terminar con esto  
– ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué? – se sentía confundida – ¿Que pasó?  
– Lo siento, es que esto no está funcionando, creo que es mejor que lo acabemos aquí – dijo seriamente  
– ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Algo por lo que me quieras dejar? – mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, Dara perdía el control poco a poco  
– No es así – mencionó Chanyeol pasando su pulgar por su cara dejando solo un rastro húmedo como prueba de que ella lloraba – Soy yo el que está complicado

Así sin más se marchó, mientras que la chica no sabía que hacer, no entendía porqué el cambio tan repentino, no sabía si era definitivo. 


End file.
